Una Copa De Vino
by Ale Le Diable Blanc
Summary: Aca les traigo la traduccion del genial fic de 94Saturn, espero que les guste. Dejen Review y opiniones por favor!


**Una Copa De Vino**

Después de estar unos meses hablando con el autor de este fic, 94Saturn, he conseguido todos los derechos de el para traducirlo.

Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de Gainax no mía.

**94Saturn:** DeathGosth tiene el permiso escrito de este autor, 94Saturn, para traducir mi historia, A Glass of Wine, a español y postearla para beneficio de todos los que están inconforme con el Ingles. Yo entiendo que puede haber algunas diferencias entre nuestros dos idiomas. Yo simplemente le dije que use su mejor criterio. Algunos errores probablemente sean míos así que no le disparen al traductor! El tiene una historia también así que léanla y déjenle review también (Yo probé leerla pero no entiendo una palabra, lol).

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Asuka Langley Soryu, posiblemente la chica mas prestigiosa de su salón de clases. Ella es un poco alta para su edad y tiene una incomparable belleza. Ella aunque es un poco flaca es mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, y eso a la mayoría del grupo le desagrada, tanto chicos como chicas, pero lo que no saben es que ella trabaja afuera del colegio.

Ella sin dudarlo puede devorarse un paquete entero de papas fritas mirando la televisión, pero al día siguiente ella haría ejercicio en el gimnasio hasta el agotamiento total. Para esta joven mujer la perfección no es una meta, es una forma de vida. Pilotear su Evangelion unidad dos es su único propósito real en la vida, y esto se lo toma muy enserio. Tiene catorce años y fue entrenada desde muy chiquita para ser piloto del Eva. Ella es la Segunda Elegida de los Cuatro Elegidos que hay.

Ella también es una experta en combate mano a mano. Y con unos 4 años en la universidad ella es una verdadera prodigio. Una muy atractiva, ella luce genial con todo lo que viste, mas con su plug suit y lo sabe.

Hace poco ella cambio su uniforme de colegio, ahora viste unos shorts negros y una remera azul con líneas rojas en el cuello, la vestimenta parece gritar "pónganme atención".

Ahora se encuentra sentada en la mesa de la cocina del departamento. Ella recientemente estaba ocupando su tiempo viendo como se vería con un pequeño tubo blanco en la boca de menos de un cuarto de pulgada de diámetro, un poco mas de tres pulgadas de largo. Su interior esta lleno de tabaco y en una de sus puntas yace un filtro. Ella estaba jugando con el peligro de la nicotina. La miraba con un poco de fascinación, y entendía lo que significaba prenderlo. Y allí estaba la pequeña excitación de hacerlo.

Ser un adulto, crecer, es lo que ella quería. Pero fumar un cigarrillo era una intoxicación también. Además ella no estaba aun muy segura si quería perder su virginidad en este tema. Ella sabia que Misato fumaba después de "hacerlo". Así fue como ella había encontrado el paquete de cigarrillos o al menos piensa eso. Misato se descuido una sola vez y fue dejando el paquete a la vista.

Ella intento toda su vida actuar como un adulto, -¿De que se trata esto de crecer?- Se preguntaba. En una mano todos los chicos son pervertidos, eso es un echo. En algún lugar de su conciencia fue grabado así. Pero aun asi, a las mujeres les gusta el sexo, ella lo sabía por un simple hecho. Misato le gusta disfrutar de la buena vida, en especial esa parte. - Parece algo desagradable – penso ella - ¿Por que dejar que un chico ponga su... "cosa" ahí¿De verdad se sentirá tan bien? Es que no parece correcto, más bien parece algo sucio. Pero no habría bebes si eso no pasara.

La Mayor Misato Katsuragi entro a la cocina y fue hacia el refrigerador. Ella es una muy bonita mujer con un candente cuerpo y una larga cabellera violeta. Su titulo es de Directora de Operaciones de Combate de Nerv, división Tokio-3. Ella tiene que decidir entre la vida y la muerte de la gente a grandes escalas. Pero su verdadera preocupación es la seguridad de los pilotos que fueron puestos a su cuidado. Y depende como lo veas, ella puede ser o muy joven o muy vieja para este tipo de trabajo. Ella es uno de los testigos del Segundo Impacto y tiene una cicatriz en el pecho para probarlo.

Ella recién llego a casa del trabajo y fue directo por una cerveza Yebisu.

-Hola Asuka- Dijo casualmente.

-hmm... hola- respondió Asuka de forma ausente.

Misato esta apoyada de espaladas sobre la puerta del refrigerador y con una practicada habilidad abrió la lata de cerveza. Luego se tomo todo el contenido de un sorbo, terminando con un sonido de relajación.

-Ahhh- Pronuncio totalmente satisfecha

En ese tiempo parecía actuar todo el tiempo como una universitaria, eso no era algo inusual en esa casa, pero lo interesante fue que en ese espacio de tiempo se dio cuenta que Asuka no quería fumar el cigarrillo que tenia en la mano y que había algo que la estaba molestando. Ella a su vez necesitaba saber que lo estaba causando que su radio de sincronización bajara.

-Agradezco no ser tu- Dijo Asuka sin levantar la mirada del paquete de cigarrillos.

-Que ironía que de alguien que esta sosteniendo un cigarrillo- Dijo Misato

-Ni siquiera lo quiero- Se defendió Asuka

A Misato se le ocurrió una idea y se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una botella de merlot de esta y la puso en la mesa. Luego fue a uno de los estantes y saco dos copas de vino y empezó a buscar un sacacorchos.

-Arriba de todo, a tu izquierda- Dijo Asuka sabiendo que estaba por ser interrogada.

-No estoy segura de estar tan cómoda sabiendo que sabes donde esta y con tanta rapidez- Dijo Misato

-Estoy llena de sorpresas- Le respondió Asuka

-Espero que si te atreves a fumarlo lo odies tanto como para no empezar-

-Aun no me decidí- Dijo Asuka

El corcho se escapo de la botella con un audible -POP- Misato lleno ambas copas y con una mano le entrego gentilmente un vaso a Asuka diciéndole

-Te cambio un mal habito por otro- Terminando con una sonrisa

Asuka le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Se estaba sintiendo algo nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Misato tomo un cigarrillo del paquete y lo pendió. Aspiro un poco y dejo salir tranquilamente el humo de sus pulmones. Asuka tomo el cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca. Misato tomo el pequeño zippo de metal y lo prendió ofreciéndole fuego. Asuka se movió cerca del fuego y acepto. Inhalo un par de veces si dejar salir el humo. Luego tocio bruscamente y rápidamente lo apago en el cenicero.

-Yuck! Como te pueden gustar estas cosas? - Dijo Asuka, tomando rápidamente el vino para sacarse el horrible gusto de la boca.

-Pew! Eso fue cerca- Penso Misato. Ella sabe que de haberle dicho a Asuka que no fume, solo hubiera causado que lo haga a escondidas. Diciéndole que si, dejo que ella decida por su cuenta. Pero igual fue algo muy arriesgado.

-Me alegro que no te haya gustado- Dijo Misato honestamente alegre.

Amabas tomaron calladamente de sus copas hasta que Asuka rompió el silencio.

-Asi que... ¿El plan es emborracharme para que te diga todo?- Asuka pregunto

-No borracha- Se defendió Misato – Pero si algo "alegre" [N/A: alegre en argentina es casi borracha, no totalmente borracha) para que se te sea mas fácil hablarme de que te esta molestando, además – Misato agrego una sonrisa – Es una tradición en Japón compartir un vaso de espíritu entre amigas-

Asuka se termino su copa y se pidió otra mas, ella estaba, sintiendo un calido sentimiento – Kaji de verdad se fue?- la cara de Asuka se fue entristeciendo al pensar que había muerto. La ultima ves que lo vio el la había rechazado, otra vez.

Misato tomo un largo trago y reacomodo sus pensamientos antes de contestar. - Yo... creo que si, el reporte no esta terminado pero...- Misato no siguió, sintiendo que tal vez había encontrado que era lo que de verdad estaba molestando a Asuka. -Asuka..., Kaji Ryoji te quería mucho y te respetaba. No confundas no sacar ventajas de ti con el rechazo. El tenia el doble de años que vos y el quería que vos tuvieras la oportunidad de crecer, que encuentres tu misma la felicidad. Yo espero... que algún día lo puedas entender- Misato espero para ver si ella lo había entendido.

-Creo... que tienes razón- Finalmente pareció que Asuka lo había entendido

-Hay algún chico en tu clase que te interese?- Misato pregunto

-Todos son unos perdedores y unos pervertidos!- Dijo Asuka casi gritando

-Y... Shinji? - Dijo Misato calmadamente

Sino hubiera estado bajo los efectos del alcohol, Asuka se hubiera enojado y dicho de todo. Ella tiene un odio irracional por los chicos débiles desde su niñez. Asuka dijo casi murmurando – A Shinji no le gusto-

Los ojos de Misato se quedaron viendo los de Asuka -¿Estas segura?- Pregunto honestamente.

-El no me presta atención! Ni siquiera me sostiene!- Asuka se empezaba a enojar y entristecer al mismo tiempo. Misato le entrego la copa de vino y el ella lo tomo seriamente -¿Feliz?- le pregunto débilmente

-Aun no... Perdón pero aun no terminamos- le dijo Misato

-El es un cobarde, yo quiero a un hombre de verdad-dijo asuka

-Ese cobarde, salto dentro de un volcán sin armadura tipo D solo para salvar tu vida- Dijo Misato mientras llenaba las copas de vino -Asuka sino dejas de ser tan orgullosa nunca vas a encontrar a alguien- Misato dijo calmadamente

Asuka tomo un largo trago mientras pensaba, luego dijo – Creo que nunca lo había pensado de esa forma- Asuka dijo solemnemente y empezó a jugar con el borde de la copa. Ella odiaba admitir debilidad.

-Ustedes dos podrían aprender muchas cosas el uno del otro, Asuka-Dijo Misato

-Shinji se escapa de los sentimientos que no puede entender-

-Vos empujas a la gente por el mismo motivo. Si ustedes dos se ayudaran entre si para ganarle a sus miedos y sentimientos, ustedes podrían crear una amistad que duraría toda la vida, tal vez no se enamoren, pero se tendrían el uno al otro cuando estén lastimados. Eso es muy importante recordar- Misato tomo un sorbo y continuo- Sabes, cuando el te rescato el no espero una orden para hacerlo. Cuando supo que se corto el cable el salto sin pensar en su propia seguridad. El iba a morir con vos sino te alcanzaba, era todo o nada. Esas acciones no son de un cobarde. Shinji Ikari es un hombre verdadero en mi opinión- Termino Misato suavemente.

Mientras Misato tomaba del vino Asuka continuaba haciendo círculos en el borde de la copa con su dedo índice.

Ella recuerda el enfermante sentimiento de dolor en su estomago cuando se dio cuenta que iba a morir. Ella se estaba hundiendo en la lava hasta que muriese. Hubiera sido algo doloroso, en la profunda lava su Eva hubiera implosionado por la presión y ella se hubiera vaporado. Pero ella sabia que iba a morir, antes de que Shinji la haya salvado ella entendió el verdadero significado de soledad.

-Yo... nunca se lo agradecí- Dijo Asuka tristemente

-Tal vez ahora sea el momento correcto- Dijo Misato- De donde saque esta botella hay otra... tal vez la puedas compartir con un amigo- Le ofreció Misato. La Mayor de Nerv se levanto y fue al refrigerador, cuando volvió traía la botella y una copa limpia. Agarro el sacacorchos y dejo todo en la mesa y se fue a donde estaba sentada Asuka, la abrazo por atrás y le dijo – Es mas fácil alejar a las personas que acercarlas y mantenerlas- después siguió – si lo haces despacio ninguno de los dos se asustara- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. - Ahora tengo que terminar un reporte antes de irme a dormir asi que buenas noches y suerte- termino Misato; paso por el refrigerador para tomar un par de cervezas y se dirigió a su habitación.

Asuka se quedo viendo la botella del fino vino, reconsiderando el consejo de Misato. Al cabo de un rato se levanto y lo abrió, tomo las dos copas y se dirigió a la sala principal donde Shinji estaba viendo la televisión. Asuka dejo todo en una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón donde estaba Shinji. Luego lleno la copa de Shinji y se sirvió mas al de ella. Ella le paso la copa a el y el le contesto - Gracias- El lentamente estudio el rostro de ella - Ella no esta enojada...- penso- es... tristeza? Quizás dolor? - Shinji no era bueno entendiendo a las mujeres, en particular esta.

Asuka tomo un largo trago, siempre tomándose su tiempo. Shinji hizo lo mismo sin preocupación.

-Shinji... gracias por salvarme en los montes Asama- Le dijo Asuka, rompiendo el silencio, después continuo- No tuve que haber esperado tanto tiempo para decírtelo-

-No fue tan complicado, estabas cerca de la superficie. Todo lo que tuve que hacer era agarrarte antes de que te hundieras mas profundo, aparta, tú mataste al ángel- Dijo Shinji.

-Shinji?- Dijo Asuka en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-Si- le contesto Shinji en un tono casi igual.

-Me podrías sostener por un momento?- Dijo ella con un tono de voz mas fuerte para estar segura que el escuchara la pregunta, también lo estaba mirando a los ojos para hacerle saber que hablaba enserio. Después de recuperarse del shock del pedido, se termino su copa y la apoyo a un lado. Esta no era la Asuka de siempre, pero si ella lo necesitaba tanto como para dejar de lado su orgullo, el la ayudaría. Sin aun poder hablar, el simplemente asintió y abrió sus brazos, invitándola a unírsele.

Asuka tomo un largo trago y un largo respiro, después dejo su copa en la pequeña mesita. Lentamente ella se dio vuelta y se fue apoyando sobre el dejando que el la abrazara por la panza. Poco a poco el fue sintiendo como ella se relajaba y como ella lo iba haciendo el también. Asuka puso sus manos sobre las de el para asegurarse que el no fuera demasiado lejos.

-Tirate para atrás... - Shinji le dijo en voz baja.

Lentamente ella fue aceptando, descansando su espalda en el pecho de el. El muy lentamente movió su cabeza y apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella. Ella se tenso por el movimiento pero luego se volvió a relajar cuando no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

Desde este nuevo ángulo el tenia una vista muy tentadora de su escote pero decidió enfocar su vista en los pies de ella. Para el la situación era casi un sueño; ella era una hermosa muchacha, aun asi, el pudo mantenerse controlado. Estuvieron asi por casi media hora compartiendo el calor de cada uno.

Asuka se empezó a sentir un extraño calor, tal vez podría ser solo el vino, o tal vez ella empezó a pensar que tarde o temprano tendría que bajar las barreras que ella misma levanto para proteger su corazón del dolor. Ella tiene sentimientos muy fuertes de abandono desde que su madre se suicido y su padre la dejo en NERV para que se convirtiera en una piloto. Misato tenía razón, ella estaba sola.

Bloqueándose a si misma en un modo de vida de competitividad y autosuficiencia solo había logrado cegarla.

Finalmente Shinji dejo salir una risa.

-Que es tan gracioso?- ella pregunto.

-Estaba pensando que tan suave y tibia eres- el contesto.

Esto trajo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios, ella ama los cumplidos y atención.

Ella movió sus pies, sabia bien por que el estaba viendo sus pies pero quería avengorzarlo haciéndolo admitirlo.

-No serás unos de esos pervertidos con fechismo a los pies, no?- ella le pregunto, y pudo sentir como el se enrojecía, pera ella era delicioso hacerle eso.

-La mayoría de los chicos estarían viendo mis senos- Ella siguió.

Pobre Shinji estabas atrás de ella totalmente rojo- Yo no... Quiero decir...- Shinji dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

Asuka tomo su copa y la de el, se levanto y fue a buscar mas vino, luego volvió y se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a el.

-Sos muy fácil- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la copa.

-Asuka, te sentís bien?- le pregunto

Ella tomo un sorbo de su copa antes de contestar – Si y no, me siento bien cuando me sostienes, pero... se me es difícil dejar que alguien lo haga-

-A mi también me gusto- El admitió. A el realmente le había gustado.

Después de que terminaron el vino, ella puso las copas en la mesa y se sentó otra vez de piernas cruzadas pero esta vez sobre el. No dejando que el pueda ver sus pies, una vez mas sus brazos suavemente abrazaron su panza pero ella no se tenso. Mientras el ponía su mentón sobre su hombro, ella se tiro mas para atrás causando que su cabeza quedara a la altura de ella. Esto le dio una tremenda vista sin obstrucción hacia adentro de su remera. El empezó a temblar.

Ella se sintió en control de la situación, se rió suavemente y le dijo – Esta bien, espía un poco-

A Shinji se le abrieron los ojos como dos grandes platos blancos mientras trago audiblemente, en lo más profundo de su cerebro el sabia que era hombre muerto. Asuka lo dejo disfrutar la vista por unos momentos pero luego ella se reclino un poco para adelante para cortar la vista. Ahora Asuka trago profundamente. Ella no estaba segura si tenia las agallas para hacer eso pero ella sabia que tenia que romper su coraza o sino ella pasaría el resto de su vida sola. Shinji Ikari era el chico mas seguro de todo Tokio-3 para probar. -Shinji no te asustes, se un hombre- ella le dijo, mientras agarro sus manos y las puso en sus senos.

Shinji estaba temblando pero no podía hacer nada más que fascinarse con lo suaves y pomposos que eran los senos de Asuka. Ella no estaba usando un sostén, por lo que el podía sentirlos perfectamente a través de la fina tela de su remera. Ellos son firmes y suficientemente grandes para la edad que ella tenia, un perfecto espécimen de el cuerpo de una joven mujer. -Asuka... después de esto... vas a estar enojada conmigo?- pregunto Shinji, mientras recordaba lo que paso la ultima vez que ella lo beso y ella se enojo después.

-Yo voy a tratar de no estarlo... me costo muchísimo llegar hasta acá, y esto no es algo fácil para mi. Pero necesitaba la atención- le contesto

Con una sonrisa maliciosa ella se abrió la parte alta de su remera indicándole que ella quería que los tenga de verdad, ella se lleno de expectación y temor. Ella sintió un extraño sentimiento en dejarlo a él llegar tan lejos. El entendió que estaba muerto y esto no iba a hacer que el recibiera una golpiza fuerte después. Asi que el empezó a masajear lentamente sus hermosos senos adentro de su remera. Tocándolos y acariciándolos suave y gentilmente.

-mmm... esto se siente muy bien- Dijo ella

Ella se tiro aun un poco mas para atrás y se puso a jugar con el pelo de Shinji corriendo sus dedos por el. -Sos tan bueno en esto... Estuviste practicando con Ayanami?- ella pregunto.

Shinji decidió que el silencio era lo mejor. Ellos siguieron por un rato bastante largo hasta que Asuka por fin dijo – Deberíamos probablemente parar ahora, no quiero que lleguemos demasiado lejos-

-Entiendo- Dijo el dándole a sus nuevos amigos una ultima caricia antes de salir de adentro de su remera. Ella se impresiono con ese último toque. Asuka se dio vuelta y lo abrazo teniéndolo firmemente. -Yo se que dejarte tocarme fue cosa de una ves pero voy a mantener la boca cerrada- y el agrego calladamente – Pero si quieres que te vuelva a sostener alguna vez como hoy, yo lo haré-

-Yo no se como me voy a sentir después sobre esto Shinji, pero vos no hiciste nada que yo no te pedí que hagas y paraste cuando yo te dije-

La mente de Asuka pensaba -Tal vez Misato tenía razón de que eras un hombre de verdad, después de todo-

-Yo si quiero que me vuelvas a sostener, pero no estoy segura sobre lo demás- Le dijo ella a el con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Asuka se acerco a el y lo beso, esta vez si apretarle la nariz -Sos un buen amigo Shinji, si alguna vez me necesitas yo voy a intentar estar ahí para ayudarte- Ella le dijo. Ahora era turno de Shinji de abrazarla calidamente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Misato los estaba viendo con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Por suerte ella se perdió la parte de caricias pero llego justo para la parte de los abrazos. -Tal vez aun haya alguna esperanza para esos dos- Ella penso, luego de eso se volvió a su habitación para por fin ponerse a trabajar en su reporte.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno acá esta el primer capitulo por fin traducido, jeje me tomo un poco mas del tiempo que esperaba para hacerlo, bueno los siguientes capítulos los intentare postear mas rápido. 

Dejen Review y opiniones.

Saludos.


End file.
